


Breaking the Rules

by Sebastian_the_Mercat



Category: Griefer Belt (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bottom Lars, Bottom Scott, Cameos from other webcomics because I needed extras ahhh, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lars is an RA, Love Triangles, M/M, Scott is insecure, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, Top Scott, Very insecure, but Scott is mainly on the bottom, esp. about his body, just because, they switch, top Lars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_the_Mercat/pseuds/Sebastian_the_Mercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one unwritten rule that everyone going off to University knows, it is that you don't date your RA - you just don't. It's just one of those unspoken rules that everyone knows and everyone follows. That's why when Scott woke up in a strange room, naked, with a person that looked suspiciously like his RA sleeping next to him...he immediately knew he was in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Scott's teeth sunk into his lip, his eyes darting around in a fit of nervousness. He couldn't remember how he had gotten to be in this...situation. He only remembered his new-found friend Addie dragging him to a house party the previous night...there had been beer (Pabst, cheap shit) and he had drank some...a live band playing loud music, singing words with no meaning...dancing...the smell of marijuana mixing with sweat and the electric smell of overworked amps...

Scott rubbed his forehead, brushing his messy blond hair back from his forehead. He didn't think he had drank enough to get drunk...and he had made sure not to set his can down where anyone could have done something to it (Addie had warned him to be very vigilant about such things at those types of parties). He hadn't smoked any of the pot offered to him, only a couple of his own cigarettes...why was his mind so foggy?!

He breathed in a deep breath, hoping to calm himself down. He needed to access the situation and handle it accordingly. He had no idea what had happened the previous night, that he had already confirmed in his head. He was in an unfamiliar room...but it was the size and shape of the dorm from his dorm building, so at least there was that. There were...posters...of skulls and other such things Scott didn't necessarily wish to identify...turning his head slightly, he noted an expensive looking camera sitting next to an even more expensive looking laptop...so whoever he had slept with was rich...

There was a sudden shifting in the mound of blankets beside Scott, followed by a deep moan. Scott froze, his eyes going wide, as a large hot hand reached out, pulling Scott closer to them.

Oh. He had not realized that the person to whom this dorm belonged was still present with him. Nor had he realized he was naked.

Scott felt his heart began beating faster, as he cautiously reached a hand out, moving the mound of blankets away from the person's head. As soon as he did so, Scott felt he could be sick.

The peaceful resting face of Lars Van Allen, long dark blue hair mussed from sleep, appeared from beneath the blankets. His chest rose and fell as he breathed deeply in sleep. Scott's eyes travelling down further, he noted that Lars was as slim and muscly as he always appeared in clothes...and...right, Lars was naked too.

'I need to call Addie. I need to call Addie and have a smoke and maybe quit the university, change my name, and move out of state...' Scott thought wildly. Moving carefully so as not to disrupt the older man, Scott pried the expensive sheets from his body, climbing to his feet.

Big mistake.

He groaned lowly, cursing as his back and...well, just about everything else throbbed painfully. Any denial that he had slept with his RA was immediately washed from his mind. On top of that horrifying development, there was shifting in the bed behind him, Lars's voice moaning lowly as he slowly woke up.

"Hey..." Lars said tiredly, reaching a hand out towards Scott, his long fingers opening and closing expectantly. "Too early...come back to bed..."

Scott hesitated, glancing between his pile of clothes on the floor and back to Lars. He was handsome...very handsome...like literally the most attractive person Scott had ever seen. And this person had looked past how short and stocky he was, the little bit of chub that had taken up residence on his tummy, the abundance of hair he had everywhere, his annoying little freckles and moles, his choppily-cut messy hair...Lars had looked past all of the things Scott was insecure about, even if it was for one night...

Scott sighed heavily, allowing himself to fall back into the messy bed, letting Lars pull him close to his chest as he drifted off once more.

Scott allowed his own eyelids to close, as he burrowed closer to the warm older man. He knew this was a bad idea, that Addie would yell at him later, that he was royally fucked...but in that moment, the only thing Scott could think of was (in spite of how sore he was) how good the previous night felt.


End file.
